


Lapis and Amethyst: Full Moon Tryst

by RCuddlecraft



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aromantic Character, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Erotica, F/F, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, NSFW, Nipple Play, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Sex, Sexy Times, Shapeshifting, Smut, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RCuddlecraft/pseuds/RCuddlecraft
Summary: This is an erotic pile of explicit and explicitly consensual smut between Amethyst and Lapis. It takes place after the cartoon ends, so if you haven't seen the last season, you may not understand the setting. This can be a mild spoiler for some, but otherwise there are no spoilers if you already know who Amethyst and Lapis are.
Relationships: Amethyst/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 14
Collections: Consent Based Erotica and Smut, Focus on Female Characters





	Lapis and Amethyst: Full Moon Tryst

**Author's Note:**

> This is your last warning: This content is primarily very explicit sex.

_By[Rosalind Cuddlecraft](https://amazon.com/author/rosalindcuddlecraft)_

Lapis looked down from her casual perch atop the tower of Little Homeworld, lounging lazily under the turning windmill blades. The grass outside the city walls shone silver in the night lit by the full moon, reminding her of the ocean.

Something moved in the grass at the far edge of the field, and Lapis became suddenly alert. Whatever it was, it was moving towards the city. She leapt into the air between strokes of the blades and flew, maintaining height, towards the thing in the grass. As she approached, the twin feelings of recognition and cessation of fear rippled through her in the form of a wave of relief that melted away into the emotions surrounding her crush.

“Yo, Lapis!” Amethyst called up to her.

Lapis swooped down to land near her friend. Maybe now, in the magical light of Earth’s full moon, she would finally tell her how she felt.

“What up?” Amethyst’s smokey voice asked.

“Oh nothing, I just...Amethyst, I…” Lapis paused.

“Spit it out, L,” Amethyst prompted.

Lapis giggled.

“You are the only one who gets to call me that.”

“Really? Then I feel special.”

“You are special,” Lapis said in a rush, then stopped herself again. Her voice turned serious. “Amethyst, what I mean to say is, you are special to me.”

“Ohhh realllly?” Amethyst drawled, teasing. “You got feelings for me or somthin’?”

Lapis felt herself blush. “Yes, Amethyst, I do.”

Tension unlike anything Lapis had felt before filled her in what felt like the longest pause of her life, even though she knew it could only have been a couple of seconds at most.

“Oh Lapis, how do I put this…” Amethyst began, sounding serious for the first time all evening. “The thing about me is that I am aromantic. I love all my friends, I do, but I don’t ever have romantic attraction to anyone.”

“I understand,” Lapis said, embarrassed to hear how much the disappointment showed in her own voice. Amethyst was not her first aromantic friend, after all.  
Amethyst opened her arms wide to offer a hug. Lapis gratefully returned it. After a moment, Amethyst pulled away with one of her delightfully evil grins.

“What is that look in your eye?” Lapis queried.

“There is something else we can do if you want to, a different kind of intimacy that isn’t romantic.”

“What’s that?”

“Do you know about sex?”

Lapis blushed again. Memories of erotic time spent with Peridot in their barn, with Vidalia and Yellowtail on his boat, and Pearl at various ancient gem sites came swirling into her mind.

“Yes,” she said simply.

“Do you want to do sex with me?”

Lapis considered for a moment to make sure she really did want to.

“Yes!” she answered.

Amethyst offered her hand. Lapis took it. Amethyst raised her hand to her lips and kissed it. Lapis felt her hand tingle where her lips touched. Anticipation began to tickle her heart.

“Let’s go down there,” Lapis said, pointing to the trees at the bottom of the hill away from Little Homeworld. “That way we can stay outside and no one will see.”

“I like the way you think, L,” Amethyst said, and they began to walk down the hill together.

“What do you want to do tonight?” Lapis asked.

They discussed their boundaries as they walked down the hill. By the time they reached the trees, Lapis felt confident that she could stay well within Amethyst’s boundaries with minimal communication during sex. She felt equally confident that Amethyst understood her boundaries as well. They also discussed their emotions and agreed that while this would be an act of friendship and fun bonding, some parts of it would also be a way for Lapis to express the romantic attraction she felt towards Amethyst even though those feelings were not returned.

They picked a spot away from the trail where they could see the moon through the trees. Silvery gray accents illuminated them and the trees around them.

Lapis felt her smirk cover her face as she watched Amethyst grin at her. She lifted one hand to Amethyst’s face, caressing it lovingly. Amethyst closed her eyes for a moment, leaning into the hand, then stepped close and placed a kiss at the place where her height naturally landed her mouth: Lapis’ chest. Lapis sighed.

They wrapped their arms around each other, caressing one another’s backs with their hands, Amethyst still leaving kisses on Lapis’ chest.

“Let me make that easier for you,” Lapis said, then tapped her top with one finger. With a flash of white, it disappeared.

“Mmmm ye-he-hess,” Amethyst chuckled, then went back to work.

Lapis felt pleasure erupt all over her chest where Amethyst’s mouth moved. The shorter gem adjusted her stance until she had one arm around Lapis and could use the other to feel Lapis’ exposed breast. The feel of Amethyst’s fingers moving across her skin, squeezing her breast, gently pinching her nipple combined with her mouth kissing her chest and slowly, oh so slowly moving towards her other nipple filled her with such exquisite pleasure that she lost all sensation of anything else.

“Mmm I love the sounds you make,” Amethyst said. “You’re so responsive!”

Amethyst’s words brought a sudden moment of clarity to Laips’s mind and she suddenly realized she had been moaning in pleasure. She was enjoying herself too much to be embarrassed and let the clarity go with little more than a small chuckle. Her mind sank back into the depths of pleasure with ease. As it did, she was aware of Amethyst gently lowering her to the ground as she worked. Amethyst straddled her, and finally moved her mouth to her nipple, and opened her mouth enough to surround it with her lips. Lapis moaned louder as her tongue flicked past her nipple. Amethyst giggled around her mouthful of Lapis’s boob.

All at once Amethyst pinched Lapis’s other nipple while biting down around her areola. Lapis felt her body flinch with pleasure.

“Oh yes,” Lapis exclaimed. Amethyst’s teeth and fingers worked for a while longer.

Amethyst tapped her own clothes and they disappeared with their own shine of white. There she was, completely naked, laying on top of Lapis. She reached up and ran her blue hands along Amethyst’s sides, enjoying the way their colors merged in the moonlight. Her eyes traveled up to Amethyst’s face. Needy anticipation was mirrored in her eyes. Amethyst drew her face in close. Lapis tilted her chin up, bringing their mouths close but not touching, respecting Amethyst’s boundary.

“Please kiss me if you want to,” she said, inviting the kiss verbally as Amethyst had asked.

Amethyst’s eyes lit up with a look she had never seen before. Purple lips moved to meet her blue ones. Finally, finally they touched. Amethyst’s lips were soft and big compared to Lapis’s small ones. They kissed softly at first. As the heat grew, so did the depth of their kissing. Amethyst pushed one of Lapis’s legs to the side, straddled the other, and pushed a knee up against Lapis’s vulva. She was happy to feel Amethyst’s body against her pussy, and could feel Amethyst’s pulsing against her leg. She moved her hands over Amethyst’s body, searching for places that made her react in pleasure, and focusing there with her fingertips while they kissed. Amethyst moaned into her mouth. The sound sent shivers of joy through her body.

Lapis tapped her pants and they disappeared in a final flash of light. With no more clothing between them, their touch became a new kind of intimate.

“Which shape do you want first?” Amethyst asked.

“I’m enjoying this one right now,” Lapis said.

Amethyst nodded, and shifted their bodies until their labia was touching one another. Gently at first, she rubbed their pussies together. Lapis felt electric waves of joy radiate through her body from her crotch.

“I like this, but you are so far away,” Lapis said after a while. Amethyst smirked at her.

“Do you want a different shape, then?”

“If it means I can reach your face and upper body, then yes,” Lapis replied.

Lapis shapeshifted until her pussy moved to be on her leg above her right knee, then moved to place it against Lapis’s and lay on top of her at the same time. They sighed together in pleasure. Amethyst moved her knee in small circles. They began kissing again, and fondling one another’s breasts.

Lapis began to feel a yearning for something to penetrate her. She briefly remembered the lovely way Yellowtail had felt moving inside her before shoving the memory away to be present, here, with Amethyst. The other gem seemed to notice that something had changed, and shapeshifted back to her usual form.

“Fingers, penis, tentacles, or something else?” Amethyst asked.

“For what?”

“Oh, did I read you wrong? I thought you wanted something inside your pussy.”

“Oh! Yes, yes I very much do,” Lapis replied.

“So? What’ll it be?”

“I don’t know, I can’t pick,” she said with honesty.

“Why don’t we try all of them and then you will know what you like better?” Amethyst suggested.

Lapis nodded enthusiastically.

Amethyst reached down with her hands and began playing with Lapis’s labia. She sighed and felt her whole body relax and melt at the touch. Fingers caressed each part of her vulva, moving around and over and between the folds. It felt unbelievably good.

“Ready?” Amethyst asked, her fingertips poised near the opening.

“Yes,” Lapis tried to say, but no sound came out. “Yes,” she tried again and this time it worked.

Amethyst slid one finger slowly into Lapis, and back out again. She moved her finger in and out, in and out, then moved her other hand to rub Lapis’ labia and clitoris. Lapis moaned with pleasure.

Amethyst withdrew her finger, then shapeshifted her arms into an array of tentacles. They wrapped around Lapis’ body. The ends caressed her nipples, felt along the edge of her lips, and played with her labia. Finally, they slid into her mouth and vagina at the same time. Filled from both ends, freed to enjoy pleasure without returning it by the tentacles holding her arms down, Lapis lost herself in the pleasure of the sensations. The tentacle in her vagina wiggled and twirled, fucking her in ways she had never felt before. It was amazing.

After a while, Amethyst gently withdrew the tentacles and shapeshifted back to her regular form. Lapis caught her breath at another small flash of light near her crotch. Amethyst suddenly had a penis above her dripping vulva, and one that was carefully sized in shape, girth, and length to fit Lapis’s body. The purple gem had clearly taken note of what she found inside Lapis.

Amethyst moved to place her new member on the outside of Lapis’s vulva. She laid back down on Lapis again, kissing her, letting her penis slide along Lapis’s wet labia. Lapis gratefully brought her hands back to Amethyst’s body, ecstatic to be able to touch her again. She kissed her back as thoroughly as she could, and covered her body with caresses and scratches.

Amethyst pulled her hips back and positioned the head of her cock against Lapis’s opening. She moved her dick in small circles, pressing it gently against the outside. Waves of pleasure and anticipation filled Lapis. She nodded to show she was ready. Amethyst gently pressed the dick in a little, then withdrew it. She repeated this motion several times, each one bringing another clench and wave of pleasure to Lapis’s vagina.

Amethyst pushed her penis in a little further. It wasn’t difficult. Lapis was very wet, her body was very ready from all the other penetration, and the penis had been sized perfectly for her body. She relaxed into the sensations while Amethyst moved inside her, penetrating her slightly more with each thrust.

Finally, Amethyst reached the full depth. Lapis felt the head of her penis strike her cervix and moaned with pleasure. Amethyst began fucking quickly with short motions that kept the penis deep, kept hitting her cervix. Lapis’s mind crawled with pleasure. Amethyst reached down with one hand and rubbed Lapis’s clitoris while she kept fucking deeply. Lapis began to have trouble keeping up with the kiss. Suddenly, waves of orgasm began to make her whole body quake. She felt her body clench down on Amethyst’s penis with each one. Amethyst grunted with pleasure each time.

After she finished orgasming, Amethyst shapeshifted back to normal, and laid on top of Lapis, exhausted.

“Thank you,” Lapis said after a long moment of quiet recovery.

“My pleasure,” Amethyst said.

“Mine too,” Lapis said.

They giggled, then hugged warmly where they lay under the moon.

“Do you want an orgasm too?”

“It’s not a requirement but it would be nice.”

Lapis rolled Amethyst onto her back, and kissed her from the side. She picked up Amethyst’s hand from the far side and plopped it down on Amethyst’s own breast. Amethyst began playing with her own nipples as Lapis’ hand moved down between her legs. Together, they brought Amethyst to orgasm fairly quickly.

They laid together in one another’s arms until the moon moved out of view of their little patch between the trees. They put their clothes back on and returned to Little Homeworld together. Their friendship would be forever changed by their tryst - they would feel safer and more confident around one another. Lapis felt good knowing that she could be open with her friend about her romantic feelings towards her even though they were not returned.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my style, you can find my original fiction erotic e-books on Kindle. Just search for Rosalind Cuddlecraft.


End file.
